good_and_bad_politicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rodrigo Duterte Ironic Fandom
Rodrigo Roa Duterte (sometimes known as DU30, Digong ''or ''Rody Duterte) is the 16th and current President of the Republic of the Philippines and the first from the island of Mindanao, the southernmost island of the country to hold the office. His presidency is the result of the Fake news, lies and misinformation thanks to his toxic supporters. Why they're SO RUDE LIKE RUDY?! #They don't love President Duterte, they literally Worship '''him! #They are the ones responsible for electing him to the office by making Fake news and propagandas trough the internet. #They are the responsible making Fake news and propagandas about him on Social media like Facebook, twitter, YouTube, tumblr, blogspot and fake news websites mostly about Duterte's presidency. ##This is the reason why they are called as Dutertards or dutertrolls by the people who are pissed on them especially on the social media. #During the campaign some of his supporters launched a massive campaign against his opponents during the election by making fake news, misinformation and Black propagandas where they praise Duterte's "Achievements" during his time as a mayor of Davao city. ##In fact they attack and insult the supporters of Duterte's opponents during the 2016 elections. ##They are the responsible for trolling the supporters of his opponents. ##They make lies and false information about his opponents (like Mar Roxas and Grace Poe). #They make Photoshop propagandas about Duterte, this is the reason why Filipino people are easily fooled by the false information without any proof or sources. ##One example is a non-Duterte supporter nor a fictional character edited his photo with "Im a filipino and my President is Duterte!/Ako ay Filipino, at ang President ko ay si Duterte!" or Stephen Curry's no. 30 Jersey with DU30 sign and etc. ##Much worse is his supporters uploading videos out of him on YouTube mostly in CAPITALIZED LETTERS and Clickbait tumbnails, but the video contains of his speeches from his previous speech from the mainstream media (like ABS-CBN, TV5, GMA, CNN Philippines and etc). ###Much worse is during battle of Marawi, most of his fanboys uploading the actual combat scene of the Philippine Military on YouTube (recycling previous news reports) by adding Clickbait thumbnails of military equipment that Philippine military never used! #They act like SocJus! they also share similarities to Trump supporters. #When he was elected, many of his supporters are celebrated but keeps bashing the supporters of his opponents, despite that many of the supporters of his opponents are accepted their defeats and conceeded. #They also attack, bash and harrass the people who criticizes Duterte's policies. #They insults the victims of EJK's because they are drug dealers, despite that those people are changed, reformed and others are no longer doing illegal activities as drug dealers. #After victory from UN Arbitration ruling where the Philippines won the case against China. When Duterte was elected as president, he decides to ignore it because he doesen't want to wage war to China as he really wanted to make PH as province of China or sell it's territory to the chinese instead in favour to Investments which resulted to the filipinos angered on him. But his supporters doesen't care about it as they keep bashing the people who opposed him. ##In fact they blame the people (especially the opposition) for putting the banner saying that: Welcome to the Philippines, Province of China despite that they never do that. ##They even bash the former president Benigno Aquino for letting China occupies most of the Philippine Territories as well as calling him abnoy. Seriously? why would you people would like to blame him even tough that he file a case against the Nine Dash occupation of China on the territories owned by the Philippines and Vietnam?! ##They ignore the fact the President Duterte is dealing with China's favor to sell the Philippine territories and still they create fake news? ##They don't care about the Philippines' territory especially it's Exclusive Economic Zone as he allowed the Chinese fishermen to enter the Philippine territories to catch fish as he implies that China is friend even it's not. Meaning he's actually selling and surrendering the Philippine territories to China! Even worse that he claims that the Chinese fishermen accidentally rammed the Filipino fishermen despite the fact that it was '''INTENTIONAL! ###It is now clear that President Duterte is surrendering the Philippines sovereignty and bowing down to China. #They disrespect opinions from the people who criticize him and his political agenda, most of them attacks the Philippine Liberal Party. ##In fact even the President wants to silence his critics, much worse than the American SJWs who wants censorship like that. #They ignore the president insults both Pope Francis (when he was a mayor) and God himself! ##Even worse he even insults the Saints just because they're drunkards/alcoholics during All Saints day, which is not TRUE! ##Even worse, they support him embracing Atheist beliefs and reject Christian faith as well as sending death threats to the Catholic Priests because of the controversy just because based of the action of the few. He even lied that the critics are the ones who are responsible for sending death threats to the Priests and not his supporters but that is not true! #They make false propaganda and Blackmail to the critics of the President, In fact Duterte had ordered an Arrest warrant of Antonio Trillanes and revoking his Pardon too! #When Facebook was takedown and purged all Pro-Duterte pages, most of his supporters and trolls are outraged as they also blamed the Liberal Party or " Dilawans " for purging most of the pages, Say how does the Philippine Liberal Party paid the social media company even they don't even involve themselves on the Facebook's purge even tough that FB is an independent social media company/website! #Most of them are Blind to the facts and everything what the critics opposition said. #They don't know anything about the Politics and most of them are Paid trolls. #They literally support President Duterte by renaming Philippines into Maharlika, this leads to an outrage of few Filipinos and his critics against him! #They don't care even he is a Womanizer and disrespects women for some instances. #Some of the fans may have been spotted spamming the 24Oras Livestream with support or something. #And what's even worse, that the president himself encourages the Military and Police to be loyal to him and if not must be resign. What kind of joke is this?! more like he is treating the constitution like a toilet paper as he ruins the country and insulting the Filipino people just to encourage the Military to be loyal to him? Let that sink in! What is only Good (Hatedom only) #Atleast the Hatedom do have point against President Duterte and some of them may condemn the actions of fellows or even turn to Sane DU30 supporter. #At least the hatedom does have a point that President Duterte is responsible for letting China annexing the Philippines' territories since China never aknowleges the Arbitral ruling and sovereignty in favor to the Investments, as he neglected his duty as the President of the republic and focusing on his Drug war instead. # They Are against Rodrigo Duterte's actions on the West Philippine Sea for ignoring the Arbitral ruling in favour the country and making friends with the Chinese instead. #* In fact the opposition senators are also against Duterte's policies on China as well. # They may be right about Duterte's Rape Jokes. # Some fans may also been spotted trolling haters on 24 Oras Livestream and also been suspected to be mocking Otso Diretso at some Duterte vs Otso Diretso videos on youtube. like this one. Category:Politics Category:Hypocrites Category:Mean spirited communities Category:Ironic Fandoms